


卡布 完美结局 【下】

by PlagueDoctorE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

5.天刻之脉动，此乃定音之时。  
“12次。”  
嘴前的食指移开了，贝蕾丝还是抿紧嘴角的表情。  
湖绿色的瞳眸中那条金色的竖瞳在黑夜里炯炯发亮，一点一点，倔强地闪着微弱的光。  
“我回退时间12次。没有一次救得了她，直到最后一次，我选择亲手杀了她。”  
随即这双目光碰上了另一双，“另一个贝蕾丝”凭借着腹部的力量支撑起身，没有任何借力，使得她和贝蕾丝的额头向抵，她们离得很近，可能比以往的任何一刻相处都要近。  
“我参加过她的加冕，在舞会中的女神塔之上偶遇，最后我却只能选择杀了她。”  
贝蕾丝眼中映出”另一个贝蕾丝“惨灰色的眸子。眼眶周边有无数根蜿蜒扭转的细红血丝，它们像似说好了那般，尖端犹如长矛直刺向眼瞳中心。贝蕾丝回避似得将视线下抑了，痛感好像真的会变成电流，顺着视觉的线窜进她的心底。  
“你还记得我们读过的小说吗。”  
贝蕾丝在眨眼时，轻微点头，表示她明白。接着，“另一个贝蕾丝”用读剧本的口吻向贝蕾丝复述道。  
“从前大地上有两只卡托布勒帕斯，它们从脚开始吞吃自身，是个可怜的怪物。两只怪物在吞噬的同时又在创造新的自己，以此轮回，在数千年间都是这样，直到某一天，其中的一只死亡了。临死前它把头伸向同伴。”  
“‘为什么你还能坚持？我们没有被主题选中，我们不是主角！摆在我们面前的只有热情耗尽后的死亡！’”  
“当自身的热情耗尽，留给卡托布勒帕斯们的命运就是死亡。我一直在在意先死去的卡托布勒帕斯。不只是热情耗尽了，在各个世界线流浪的我逐渐能理解了。”  
“世界上存有无数条线，无数个贝蕾丝，无数个艾黛尔贾特，无数个已经发生的故事，无数个完成的故事，无数个即将发生的故事，以及无数个未完成的故事。无限的舞台上，无限的可能性。爱情、友情、亲情、敌我、矛盾、仇恨、怜悯、悲喜....都会在任何瞬间上演。”  
“能想象到我的空虚感吗？”  
“没有一条线是属于我的，我的故事终止在艾黛尔贾特死去的当天。”  
等她回过神来，摆在她面前的早就不是复仇与否的问题了。她不相信，心中坚持认为该存有恨意，于是她出手做了。当银枪横穿进贝蕾丝的身体，终于连她的心也背叛了她。她的心没有哪怕一丝一毫的复仇快感。如僵死般波澜不惊。这时她才看清，她站的位置不是命运的路口，她反而是命运按在黑胶唱片上的一根指针，随时间旋转摇摆，这根指针能随意跨越位置，可是唱片是坏的，任她如何跳跃也再也不能演奏同首歌曲。现实摆在她的面前，好像所有出场人物都在后台劝说她落下帷幕。也只有她一个人还记得这场戏才演到一半。  
她的执着，也是她理想的坟墓。  
“所以你甘愿把自己的身体作为实验的材料，从你身上提取的不只有火焰纹章的复制血清，还有艾鲁姆。金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特认定你才是她的老师。你本来可以....”  
'另一个贝蕾丝’既没有表示肯定，也没有表示否定；她的本身已经化为麻木了。一种对面前的选择不再赋予思考的麻木。  
“我知道。”  
这句简单的回话，基于无力，讲得十分快速，又不留痕迹。  
“你觉得我还能活多少年？”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”她这样静默地待着，任由贝蕾丝的手触摸她的脸使之视线转为一条线，放任她观察自己的眼睛，显然她心中想的意思这世间事了。贝蕾丝细敏地观察她的脸色和神态，只表现一种难以名状的痛惜。  
“我还剩下的时间不过10年。”头发的颜色快褪完了，眼睛里的神采也失去往日灵动，曾经明亮的瞳色变成难看的淡灰，显得锐利诡异，单单是对视便会给予心理压力。更别提让这双眼睛触及到幼儿了。这双搅和不幸与仇恨的眼瞳在贝蕾丝接触之前，曾偶然被名叫艾黛尔贾特孩子直视。在因恐惧而颤抖带泪的淡紫色眼瞳面前，“另一个贝蕾丝”却涌上远比艾黛尔贾特更为惊颤的恐惧，她不忍心地阖上眼。  
太像了，实在太像了。  
失去视线，步入黑暗的“另一个贝蕾丝”孤独地回味着，惊颤衍生的悸动没有被黑暗压抑住，反而变得像根木棒做成的巨大尖刺，钝痛而又尖锐。  
实在是太像艾黛尔贾特死前仰望她的眼神了，她难以抑制地回忆起那一幕，按我们的话来说，就是段只能播放一种片段的录影带，一到头便切换到片头，不断不断地播放，永无止境地播放。甚至使得她将两双眼睛重叠，即使那双瞳眸尚且年幼。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”再没有面对同样场景的勇气了。她早已对伤害艾黛尔贾特这件事产生了远比她外表所带来的更强烈，甚至激烈到无法抑制的恐惧，曾经叱咤战场的灰色恶魔，众学生依靠爱戴的老师，给予改变世界厚望的贝蕾丝成为了一名从原本世界上越狱的逃犯。  
孩童时艾黛尔贾特受到惊吓时的眼神，成了这名永受苦刑的犯人枷锁上的一根铁链，拴着她，牵引她走向终末的十字架。  
“过去，我先是寄望能见证她的梦想。后来，我寄望能看到她踏出梦想的第一步，再后来，我想我能再看到她加冕，然后，我开始掰着手指祈求能活到她长到15岁时，至少也该能是见证她入学。”  
贝蕾丝清楚地看到在那单薄灰白的嘴唇上，“另一个贝蕾丝”几近含有将近坟墓的茫然瞳孔中，浮现出一抹难以描摹讲清的微笑。  
“神祖眷侣的转化跟随激烈的情感变化，情绪产生的波动会左右侵蚀的进度。这幅身体日以继夜地被侵蚀，但是没有关系了。我没有代替你成为神明的必要，也没有机会，当掌控世界的神明已经确立时，整个世界将会发出信号，压抑其他眷侣的蜕变，是游离与野兽与人之间的异类。”  
一时间，她的脸庞出奇地明亮。然后，她笑起来，眼睛侧向贝蕾丝手心说道。  
“我运气很好，活到能看到她踏出第一步。现在我只要祈祷她能在这场战斗里得胜就够了。”  
“如果我说你还能继续陪伴她往前走呢？”  
贝蕾丝说，“另一个贝蕾丝”那双眼睛忽然极有敌意地面向她。  
“你还想再让我奢求什么。给她一个承诺，再因为某种不可抗力的因素毁掉约定，然后任她独自一人伤心面对现实。我不会做这个选择的，这比所有会让她痛苦的选择更伤害到她。”  
“你很喜欢她，却不曾把她当做谁的替身，甚至还选择自我牺牲。”  
“她们虽是艾黛尔贾特。可是她是她，她应该有自己的想法，也应该有实现理想的独有经历。”  
“你是为了什么才想陪着她的。”  
“.....只是想‘不留遗憾地引导艾黛尔贾特走向自己的理想’这个简单的愿望罢了。”  
““不会觉得遗憾吗？你还有很多时间，只要你决定用她的艾鲁姆劈开时空，你就能去做金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的老师。”  
“这不可能。”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”勾起嘴角笑了笑，接着又补充一句。  
“除非你把我丢出去。”


	2. Chapter 2

经历过古隆达兹平原战，所有为此酣战的各位都无法忘记这天发生的事情。  
“实在是太可怕了。”据从那场战役下幸存的老兵们事后回忆。  
那天，从早上的到下午四点钟，整个战役还处于不明朗的阶段。三方人员变为两方，战场陷入一片混战，而暮色的烟雾更加渲染了这中混沌，库罗德的骑兵队混进暮霭中，企图绕过艾黛尔贾特的弓箭手，重装兵伺机而动。  
突然，可怕的事情终于发生了，士兵们听到一阵女性变了调的尖叫声宛若流星般从天际划过，从天空的另一头划向这一头，接着这枚流星直直地砸进库罗德的龙骑队。  
不仅冲散了暮霭，龙骑兵的领队也当场被抬下战场。  
战事白热化的古隆达兹平原，此刻前所未有地寂静。库罗德军和艾黛尔贾特军两方达成了惊人的和谐，两边的士兵肩并肩都往地上看。  
“她还活着吗。”  
库罗德军方小声窃语道，艾黛尔贾特军方的人皱着眉头表示不知道。  
要知道在这种世界里，天降神兵还有天降魔法都是很常见的，天降美女美男就不太常见了。  
尤其是整张脸贴在地上摩擦了好一段距离的。

现在“另一个贝蕾丝”以一种撅着屁股的丢脸姿势趴在地上，一动不动地，看起来就像死了。  
“……老师，为什么要用这种方式来解决问题。”  
艾黛尔贾特透过时空的另一端看着她，手里的艾鲁姆还微微闪着红光。  
说出来可能让读者都很难相信。就在刚刚艾黛尔贾特劈出时空裂缝的那一刹那，骑在“另一个贝蕾丝”身上的贝蕾丝借由自身腰腿的柔韧度，用一种时髦话说便是“连街舞都不敢采用的高难度姿势”将“另一个贝蕾丝”甩进了时空隧道。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”被甩出去的万分之一刹那时，艾黛尔贾特想她是绝望的。  
“咦？难道自相残杀到只有一方留下来才能算好结局吗？”  
贝蕾丝瞪大眼睛惊讶地回答艾黛尔贾特，好像对刚才做的事情即无怜悯又无自觉。  
“不是这个意思，只是总觉得……有点坏心眼？”  
“瞎说什么呢？”贝蕾丝瞪大眼睛反驳道，“没有比我更有爱心的贝蕾丝了。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“是这样哦。”

事发的当时正处在两军交战的正中点，古隆兹塔平原的另一端，也就是库罗德和金鹿线贝蕾丝所在的主力部队。  
库罗德坐下白龙的头靠近金鹿线贝蕾丝黑龙，两只角亲昵地蹭在一起。  
“艾黛尔贾特。真是个可敬又可怕的敌人。居然能让军队拥团结成这种程度。但也到强弩之末了。”  
库罗德反骑白龙，背靠龙背面朝太阳。  
“大雾的地形优势在我们这一边，希望不要有从背后突然袭击的支援军队啊。帝弥托利也帮我们牵制艾黛尔贾特不少了。”  
“战斗还没结束。”金鹿线贝蕾丝提醒道，“不要掉以轻心。”  
“我们也已尽全力准备了，若是这样还输，就当是天意，逃走吧。”  
说到这里库罗德嘿嘿一笑，从龙背上弹起，脸上还保持那副悠闲的表情，但是他却在龙背上摆出正做，朝他的老师嬉笑。像似为了秘密故意接近的狐狸，也像为了某种柔和的关心做出发点的询问。  
“老师，也该说点什么隐藏到现在的事情了吧。”库罗德的语气故作轻松，但是从金鹿线贝蕾丝角度上看去，他的眼睛里没有笑意。  
“不仅是五年前和现在，还有你的身体到底发生了什么。所有的事情也该和我，和我们大家讲了吧。”  
金鹿线贝蕾丝却只是沉默不语。  
“老师，你.....  
接着，两人间突然被急促的战线报告声插入了。  
“报——报告！”  
报信人踉跄地冲上前，几乎摔倒在两人面前。  
“前方飞龙骑士队突遭遇不明的打击，有个人像彗星一样从天空飞下来，整个前线队伍受到了冲击！龙骑兵的队长已经被人抬下去了！”  
“什么...帝国应该没有能发动这种魔法的人，到底是谁。”一段胜利已经进入囊中的战事突然出现了极大的变故，任哪位指挥都是极难接受的，就如这样，说这段话的库罗德是正抓着头又咬着牙的。  
“怎么会有这种事情...有打探到是谁做的吗。”  
“嗯....”  
传报告的人忽然陷入了短暂的沉吟，金鹿线贝蕾丝和库罗德都在等着他回答，问题的急切早已盖过他们对反应本身的奇怪了。  
终于，报告人支支吾吾地出来了。  
“是...嗯...是贝蕾丝小姐。额，是的，对，是贝蕾丝小姐从天而降砸到了龙骑兵的队长和整个队伍。”  
“...？”  
库罗德看向金鹿线贝蕾丝。  
“？”  
金鹿线贝蕾丝也回头看向库罗德。  
“？”  
周边的新生军也向金鹿线贝蕾丝投射疑问的目光。  
一时间，被所有人行注目礼的金鹿线贝蕾丝，露出了无辜又不知所以然的表情。  
“老师。”  
而这时，库罗德却突然露出了某种释然的微笑，以“我明白了”的语气开口。  
“你是不是有位双胞胎的姐姐或者妹妹没有和我们提？”

“这也是你的策略吗？老师。”  
新生军和库罗德军之间突然出现了极大的骚动，具体内容可以概括为“金鹿线的贝蕾丝正在向所有人解释自己是独生女。”和“'另一个贝蕾丝'仍旧趴在地上，可能是摔晕过去了。但更像是死了，周边也没有任何人敢上前确认。”  
总之，场面一片混乱。  
“虽说有点微小的出入，但是大体上是这样的。”  
“金鹿线的我看到这个场面一定不会感到开心的。”  
一束横射过来的亮光映进艾黛尔贾特的眼睛，比战场上两端的“意外”更轻巧地呼唤她的注意，静静地从另一端的灰红色军队内射来.....艾黛尔贾特转而凝神看向这侧。  
她看到有两个小小的人在争执，说争执显得不太准确，更像有一方决定做什么又不顾另一方的婉劝，角饰反射阳光刚好映进艾黛尔贾特的眼睛里。这个看似匆忙的人她认得，是金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特，或者也可以换种方式说明，她是金鹿线的自己。  
这功夫，艾黛尔贾特的眼睛通过这条开口看向她。杂混乱处于劣势间，这位皇帝没有丢失理智依旧保持冷静，只秉持一种战争的信念：战场不应有私心。我们只能在这位指挥者的周边看到黑夜、冬雾、幽暗，只看到掺杂墓气的冬雾。一种骇人的静谧，一种隐藏内心从不言说表达的沉寂，她的周边时刻存在一种叹息，那是一片阴影，她不舍得却不言说，看似甘愿地接受现实。  
皆因她的性格不擅长劝说或安慰，尤其是面对老师，好像留给她的选择只有帮其完成，即使她本人不愿意触及到这种坏结局。  
金鹿线艾黛尔贾特原本以为这也是一种坚强，不甘心的心情只是她自觉不成熟的一部分，这才成了阴影日益环绕她。  
直到一件“意外”从天而降。宛如一道从她的背后照过来，猝不及防地驱散了她的阴影，她愕然开口看向前方，这样，她从军人窜动的人头之间望到了使她蒙阴的人。  
于是这位战场上舍弃私情的指挥者突然变成了一个人，一名学生。  
这份动摇的程度甚至激烈到了，能让旁观的艾黛尔贾特都能借着画面想象出她们说话的程度。  
“报告——陛下，您的老师突然出现在我军与库罗德龙骑士之间....额，她是突然出现的。伤势...她到现在都没有爬起来，好像伤的很重，陛、陛下？您要亲自过去吗。但是您不是一直讨厌乘飞龙吗，也许应该换飞马...好、好的，为帝国效命！”  
金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特原是艾黛尔贾特见过所有的自己中表现地最稳重的。其实她也不是没有想过自己会为某个存在的人跨越这一生恐惧的东西，对金鹿线艾黛尔贾特来说是骑乘飞龙（简单解释：因为她小时候被龙贝劫持过，导致一生都很怕骑飞龙。）对她来说，是贝蕾丝。（简单解释：看过《恶堕篇》的人可以明确的知道狮子线的艾黛尔贾特心中的贝蕾丝是什么样的。是她真正的老师。）  
她看到金鹿线艾黛尔贾特跨上了飞龙，她被传令兵载着朝事故的中心移动，她的斗篷飞跃士兵的头顶，飞扬在龙背上。金色的角饰点缀在银发，比帝国国旗还有标志性。这种感觉给艾黛尔贾特即陌生又熟悉，现实中谁能亲眼看到自己的背影？也许能看到的到，但是总会感到不真实，没人能准确说出自己的上一秒和下一秒哪里的不同。  
艾黛尔贾特凝视了许久，意识到问题的同时也想通了。她的头上不再戴角冠。  
不可否认，艾黛尔贾特看向金鹿线的自己时眼神多少带有点羡慕，至少她的人生里还存在个能短暂与其同行并给予指教的老师。  
艾黛尔贾特微垂下眼帘，紫色的眼眸里那个和曾经的她像似的背影已经快到达目的地了。  
艾鲁姆的表面还烁着光，甚至骨的关节正嘎嘎作响，艾黛尔贾特深吸气，在她的角度上看，更像是某种叹息。心底还有一丝思绪在搅动。  
但在决定前的短暂一刻，她的眼神还是难舍寂寞。  
这柄武器对现在的艾黛尔贾特还有帮助吗？没有了。  
贝蕾丝侧过头的一刹那碰巧看到艾黛尔贾特举起了它——金鹿线的艾黛尔贾特借给她的艾鲁姆。  
随后，这柄仅属于她们本人的神器就携裹一阵劲风朝时空隧道的另一端丢了过去。  
“别露出一脸遗憾的表情做坏事啊……”  
贝蕾丝摇头小声说，眼睛随向下落的艾鲁姆，脸上写满遗憾。  
“借来的东西当然要还回去。”  
艾黛尔贾特的眼眸在灰暗的圣墓与世界的夹缝间闪闪发光，“老师不用担心，我对飞斧的准头很有自信。”

马忽然打了一声响鼻。  
围观群众（金鹿军和黑鹫军）纷纷后退。  
或许他们很难说清楚状况，除了指挥战场的长官，能有什么理由会促使他们作出行为呢？  
实质上这趋于本能，他们顿感皮肤受了针刺。就在那吐气转为吸气之间，某种危机感使得后背的汗毛根根竖立，他们以为脚下踩到了树枝，直到这种预感来临，才意识到脚正放在一头凶兽的尾巴上。  
仅仅在几分钟间，一整支骑兵急速地向后撤离了。  
动物，或者说在其身上支配的主人也同样隐隐察觉到某件事发生了，也是唯一能清楚的一件事。  
就是这位刚醒的朋友，正在气头上。  
“贝蕾丝……你……”尘土争先恐后地从这个人身上接连逃落，空中撒下淅淅索索的沙线。  
“贝——蕾——丝——”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”的喉咙里发出一阵有一阵的像是低吼的嗓音，她咬着牙的模样宛若身处地狱的恶鬼般仇恨地低吟着。  
整个过程中，周边的围观士兵只感觉背后涌出一股又一股寒意。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”一边转身一边恶狠狠地说道。  
“我绝对要把你给——”  
天上飞下一柄艾鲁姆，就在她没说完的那个瞬间，直直插入她股间……的泥土上。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”直愣愣地望向艾鲁姆，那柄嗜血武器正在阳光下闪着寒光，正对她的下半身毫无保留地显露锋芒。  
只差几毫米，“另一个贝蕾丝”就会失去此生最重要的东西。  
女性器官。冷淌下她的脸。

“嘿！”  
库罗德双手忽地一挥，又摆出那个他常做的动作。他摇起头。  
“只是一个和老师像似的人而已，没什么大不了的，别忘了我们这里可是有最正牌的，对吧！老师。”  
说话的同时，他脸上也挂上一副轻松自在的表情，现在正看向他的老师。  
被库罗德解围的金鹿线贝蕾丝刚发出的“en”还卡在鼻腔之时，人群中就出现个通讯兵紧急地冲到金鹿线贝蕾丝前面。  
“就、就在刚刚！有斧头从天而降差点砍到那个女人的下体啊！！”  
库罗德的表情僵硬在脸上，接着他静静地转头，缓慢地将视线投向了金鹿线贝蕾丝的下半身。  
他眼神里的轻松逐渐被一种更为凄凉和设身处地的心疼填满，仔细看了还很看出某种逃过灾厄的庆幸。  
就这样，金鹿线贝蕾丝被库罗德【包括带来消息的两个通讯兵】带着“好心疼你，可是我没有资格”的关心注视着下半身。  
金鹿线的贝蕾丝看着周边的人。  
“你不是说相信我的吗。库罗德。”

要是说库罗德不关心老师本人，那可以说得上是假的。  
可是如果要站在共情角度上来讲，金鹿线艾戴尔贾特会比他们更同情金鹿线贝蕾丝。  
但是很可惜，她现在只顾着眼前的人了，甚至没想起还有个原属她的老师。  
拨开人群肩膀的金鹿线艾戴尔贾特表情马上变得极为难看。  
尤其当她发觉“另一个贝蕾丝”腿间的艾鲁姆就是由她出借的时，因惊异张开的嘴闭上了，一边眉毛却上挑了，这幅表情意味深长地表示着“我一直想做的事情居然被我的艾鲁姆抢先了”。

“准头的确不错。”  
贝蕾丝面无表情地赞扬道。  
“虽说有点微小的差异，但是大体上是这样的。”艾黛尔贾特语气轻盈地回复道。  
“可是金鹿线的你看到这个场面一定不会感到开心的。”  
贝蕾丝将目光移向金鹿线艾戴尔贾特那张融合了惊讶和气愤的脸上，她的惊讶表现在眼睛，愤怒表现在嘴边，可是眉宇却出现喜悦。这神色难得在任何人的脸上窥见。  
贝蕾丝凝望这张脸，默不作声中陷入了沉思。

“贝——蕾丝——”  
字还没过三行，贝蕾丝的思路就被一阵咆哮断了。  
她默默地把眼神挪过去，便看到一双颜色对比鲜明的眼睛在瞪着她，那两种颜色都是冷色却显出灼人的热度，“另一个贝蕾丝”朝着贝蕾丝吼着，少了眼罩遮挡，这张和贝蕾丝无二的脸上显示出离的愤怒。  
除了发色、瞳色、角的颜色和长度她们简直就是同个人，只是现在，“另一个贝蕾丝”的尾巴是直垂向地面倾向腿内的。  
贝蕾丝望着她生气的模样，脑子里却想起了其他的。  
她生气的模样，好像一条大型犬狗啊。  
“我猜，你现在脑子里想的东西一定会让她更加生气。”  
艾黛尔贾特斜着眼将视线投到一脸沉思的贝蕾丝身上，以及她的尾巴，此时她的尾巴好像猫一样竖着。  
贝蕾丝朝“另一个贝蕾丝”开口，企图把故事拉向正题。  
“艾黛尔贾特需要你的引导才能达成理想。”  
她语气平缓地说着，无惧且坚定地直视另个人。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”听而不答，她能听懂意思却不正面回答，这正是悲惨的经历给她烙上的一种个性。不能怪她。她害怕再触及，只想逃避，不愿意在任何故事中再担当主角。天命并不是笔直的，她可以有好几条路的岔道，可以通向死胡同也可以通向弯道。  
可是她所有都拒绝了，只认清一条道，死亡。这条路至少能让她留在过去，不用寄托未来。  
现在该怎么办？以后呢？  
这些可怕的问题一旦赤裸裸地摆在面前，除非习惯于这种命运和这类遭遇，我们才敢正视问题。  
你打算怎么办呢？戴着斯芬克斯面具的神明，现在又换了一种方式提问了。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”为这个答案游历众多世界，她定睛看着斯芬克斯的幻影。  
遮住眼睛同等于逃避看清一切事物，看不清也可等于充耳不闻。  
“支持不了她了。”她凝视向神，几乎掉尽色素的鬓发黏在惨笑的嘴边“我没剩多少时间了。”  
"另一个贝蕾丝”心知无论是当叙述者还是证人，她都不可避免成为坏结局的一个引子。  
“你那么做只是又给了个离别。”  
她的目光凝留在半空，流露出责备的神色。刚才还上扬的惨笑又向下撇，酷似刻在坟墓上的面具。她这样子，的确是悲剧的主角在怨恨一个人，或者说叙写下故事的神明本身。  
“贝蕾丝。”  
这是贝蕾丝第一次喊“另一个贝蕾丝”的名字。她原本低垂的眼睛闭上了，接着又睁开了。她做了短暂的忏悔，又可以说是整个漫长的忏悔终于到了头，总该说出结果了。就像火烛已在眼前点燃。  
“坦白说，我不理解爱情。”彻头彻尾的母胎宣言。  
“人的生命太过短暂脆弱。人类的情感也是我可得而不可及的实物。我作为神明的容器出生就已被定死道路，在神祖和教会教育下成长成最崇高的存在，在我能识字时，我只知道信仰有益无害。当我成年，我便要继承。成为所有信者的明星。我一年的每个月，就是我一天的每个分钟。我这一生责任和使命也再给不了我更多的震动了。你和我都曾在无数的世界线中流离，看到的世界越多心中的感悟便越加模糊。直到我亲身体验过后，心中才有了一丝确切的感悟。”  
她的眼里缓缓漾出一滴泪，湿润了眼眶，但没有落下，她低声讷讷，几乎像在自言自语。  
“我想陪在艾黛尔贾特身边。虽然我对感情方面依旧是一知半解。但是，这是我第一次感觉到的情感。我以前只在书里读到它。也不知道它是个能让心脏紧张到收紧却能持续强烈勃跳的情感，我想这大概就是【愿望】。”  
贝蕾丝顿了顿，眼中闪着灼灼光亮。“另一个贝蕾丝”安静地听着，贝蕾丝继续说着。  
“所以，我想艾黛尔贾特也是一样的，她不需要你永远陪着，老师只需要陪伴学生一段时间就足以改变学生的一生，她只是在期望由你引导她前进。”  
“你已经主动摘下【注：指蒙眼布】了！为什么不愿听听她的愿望呢。”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”要摇头回绝。突然间，一双手从背后制止她。  
成人间的拥抱即是这种。能把任何话语推回心头，并加一道锁。  
“第一次觉得那家伙也不总是那么讨厌。偶尔会说些有用的。”  
稍显沉闷的语调从肩背后侧传达至“另一个贝蕾丝”的耳朵，她顺应地朝后侧头，脸上还滞留着那份错愕表情，一时分不清她惊愕地是【金鹿线的】艾黛尔贾特在她身旁，还是她忽然从背后抱住了她。  
答案属于哪边也许并不重要。“另一个贝蕾丝”逐渐意识到，她们居然贴的如此之近。  
在艾黛尔贾特看不到的角度，她的眼神里忽然出现某种混乱。艾黛尔贾特的声音则没有这类多余情愫。  
“上次我还只能到腰这块，现在能到肩膀了。”  
“.....因为你长高了。”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”轻声说道，声音小到艾黛尔贾特的嘴角稍稍上翘了点。  
“以前你在捉迷藏里，总是会像这样被我抓到呢。现在....我们已经多久没像这样了。”  
“........”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”没有回答。  
“你一直总是藏到我找不到的地方。哪怕现在到了不需要你陪我(玩游戏)的年纪。”  
“........”  
“小时候我的性格是不是相当任性？总是回拉着你陪我这样和那样.....其实我很害怕哦。害怕只要一松手，你又会从我身边消失不见，跑到我不知道的地方，然后过了好久才出现。”  
“所以总会借着捉迷藏的机会亲近你。哼哼...”艾黛尔贾特轻哼着，“听到真相你会感到些许失望吗？我也不是永远都要强的。我也会撒娇，只是我从来没有和你坦白过。”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”没有反应。  
“我最害怕的，应该还有一个。就是现在，好像一旦我放了手，就会马上失去你。”  
艾黛尔贾特呢喃道，被拥着的“另一个贝蕾丝”忽然有种回到过去的错觉，曾经也有过一幕似曾相似的情节。  
年幼的艾黛尔贾特抱着心爱的熊玩偶不愿放手，她的脸贴着绒面，脸上露出倔强的表情。  
“总觉得我只要一找不到你，你就会像我们第一次相见那天，又不知道躲在哪里哭起来了。”  
也许现在也是同样的呢？过去的艾黛尔贾特没有变，仅仅是长大了。  
艾黛尔贾特闭起眼睛，像在回忆痛苦的事情一般，连语气都变得悲伤。  
“不是有过这样的经历吗，突然找不到你时，总能再那个角落撞见你偷偷哭的声响，明明没找到，却能稍微清楚一点你的心情。正因为没找到，才没办法去……”  
“....我没办法替换你心底的那位，她一直都在那里，刺进你的心里了，我无论如何都没有办法....不是吗？即使我知道名字都一样。”  
“但是......”  
艾黛尔贾特喘了口气，像是在短暂的时刻下定了决心，或者说是鹰鹫在短时的休歇间积攒了飞往苍穹的力量。  
“老师。”在称呼出口的同时，“另一个贝蕾丝”感觉到腰间的手收紧了些，却没有一丝颤抖。  
比刚刚更加收紧的距离，“另一个贝蕾丝”能听得见艾黛尔贾特强有力的心跳声，杂乱地响着，比任何时候都要快，都要用力。  
“我需要你才能成为真正的皇帝，请成为我的霸王之翼。”  
就像在耳边。抱紧她的人把头贴在她的背后，以确信的态度朝她说。  
“请你抓住我的手，好吗？贝蕾丝。”  
“......”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”露出了即为难又哀伤的表情。  
她想凝视艾黛尔贾特，可一旦转向她又仿佛在隔着她怀念另一个。她悉知自己已坠入深深黑暗，但是她还能出神地凝望艾黛尔贾特，企图带往永生永世。  
可是，悲伤凝成的硬块就像停滞的时间，还能流动下去吗？  
“另一个贝蕾丝”迷茫地抬着头，正向前方，忽然她好像看到了艾黛尔贾特，不是现在的女帝，而是过去的那位、早已死去的、还未继位、依旧是皇女身份的艾黛尔贾特。  
她站在空气中，双脚远离了地面，好像个遵从“另一个贝蕾丝”的意愿而被召唤的灯神。可是对“另一个贝蕾丝”来讲，灯神是奇迹的一种。她不相信奇迹，所以说她是幽灵更好些，是她心中的幽灵。现在正双手背在后头，双目含笑地望向她的老师。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”朝她伸去手。  
艾黛尔贾特的幽灵向她的手摇了摇头。  
你要握住的手，已经不该是我了。  
可是..  
“另一个贝蕾丝”的手还是停留在半空。  
艾黛尔贾特的表情蒙上了一丝忧郁，她代之以微笑。  
接着伸出一只手指了指背后的那位，示意到。  
你要握住的手，身后不就有一个吗？  
接着，艾黛尔贾特的幽灵转过身，白发在蓝天边际划过一道弧线。  
迟到多久都没关系，我会在那边等你的，老师。  
她侧脸向着“另一个贝蕾丝”，嘴角露出微笑。  
这就是艾黛尔贾特的幽灵对她说的最后一句话，然后消失不见了。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”望着天空，是唯一一次，也是最后一次。  
出神的她反复回放起艾黛尔贾特的表情和最后的这句话，反复咀嚼，反复咀嚼，直到已经分析不出任何理由了。  
她站了半饷，朝空中幽灵消失的地方苦笑一声。  
“可是我没有武器。”一柄剑出现在她眼前，她抬头望向剑的主人，贝蕾丝投剑的手正抬在半空。  
属于她的天帝之剑已经在战斗中被黑泥吞入，谁也取不回来。  
“那你怎么办？”她朝贝蕾丝问道。  
“我不再需要它了。”贝蕾丝回答道。  
“你放弃所有了吗？”  
“这是艾黛尔贾特的愿望。”贝蕾丝平静地回应，即使她将象征神明的部分拱手相让，她却依旧保留神明的庄严，“也是我的愿望。”  
“不要带着遗憾走向末路。等到分离的那天，我会亲自来接你。”  
话音刚落，也不等“另一个贝蕾丝”的回答。世界的通道关闭了，天空的裂痕修复了。  
这件事结束了。围绕在她们身边的军人，包括同盟和帝国的所有人，视线又回到那两人身上。  
“另一个贝蕾丝”叹着气，眼神落寞地从半空落下，又看向天际的另一端，再低头看看环抱在腰间的手。“想要我成为你的霸王之翼，但是你总不能一直抱着我吧？”  
握住贝蕾丝投来的天帝之剑时，一抹笑容却宠溺似地出现在“另一个贝蕾丝”的嘴边。  
这可是从未有过的情景。  
“一起来开辟全新的道路吧，实现你的盛世。”  
“另一个贝蕾丝”眼神温柔地朝金鹿线艾黛尔贾特伸手，向她邀请。  
两只手终于握在一起了。  
顺便一提。金鹿线艾黛尔贾特把松开的手掌放在贝蕾丝手上的时候，耳根还是通红的。  
但是，这不重要。  
重要的是库罗德看到从天而降的贝蕾丝选择了皇帝军后，马上选择了撤离并投降。  
就这样，盟主和皇帝签订了协议，将同盟归顺给帝国，并把包括金鹿贝蕾丝老师在内的所有人员都交给了帝国。未损一兵一卒。库罗德本人究竟去哪里了？没有人知道，只有人曾见过他骑着飞龙独自向海的另一头飞去。  
而后的三年内再遇到他时，他已经是另一国的国王了。  
据他回忆，能促成他决定的原因是：  
“另一个贝蕾丝”长着一副看起来就不好惹的样子。（翻译：眼睛太凶了。）

这是一个静谧的地方，一池碧湖环绕于一块陆地。湖水中没有植物和动物，岸边的陆地上长满了茂密的青草。  
这里的天空是墨绿色的，但是湖水和岸边的绿草却发着幽幽的绿光。  
她是第一次来到这里。  
岸上有一个长满绿草的圆形小丘，一条微斜的小道从中间延伸出去。  
说是小道，实际上只是不如两旁草木更长的一方小径。  
她踏上岸朝小径深处走。没有做过约定，只是忽然间冥冥之中猜到了，这是为她准备的。  
来到像是入口处的地方了，巨大的灌木突然丛生，往后天空突然被擎天的绿树遮盖。  
已经有人等在那里了。她抬头一看，是个倚靠巨石稍作歇息的少女，白色长发散在赤红披风上，往往有风吹过时，便会用手背撩开长发。  
“好久不见了，老师。”少女脸上慢慢绽开温柔的微笑，大概少女早就注意到她来了吧。随后少女把目光移向她的头发。  
“让你久等了，我稍微花了些时间。”  
“我知道，毕竟是我拜托她的。”  
少女把手肘放在另一只手的手背上，用手抵着下巴，轻轻地笑了。  
“比起你愁眉苦脸见到我，我更喜欢你现在的表情。”  
“我的表情有不同吗？”  
“有，老师你现在是笑着的。”  
然后她们没有再说话，少女保持着抱臂的姿态向密林的入口走去。  
忽然少女停下了脚步，疑惑地转过身看向还站在入口处的老师，脸上的表情说着：怎么了吗？  
少女的老师静静地看向少女的眼睛，接着她朝少女伸出了一只手。  
“啊。”少女终于意识到了。随着“哈”地一声的吐息，少女的微笑变得更深了，难得一见的得意笑容出现在她的脸上。  
随后少女三步并做两步跨过去，紧紧握住老师伸向的手。  
“一起走吧。我们一起前往下端铺设的道路。”  
她点点头。  
两人的身影消失在密林的绿光之中。  
那两个人消失在瞳眸暖金色的视野里了，两人一起走向另一个人生。  
彼岸恢复了往常无人的寂静，现在能听到的只有一种，从发丝落下的水滴重掉回湖里的声响。  
那双瞳眸的主人眨了眨眼，便转身背朝彼岸，走进无尽的黑暗中去。

无限向下延伸的螺旋阶梯，顺着阶梯朝下行走会来到高出，逆着阶梯向上走则会向下越深，有时拐角分支也会突然出现，向前向后，朝右朝左，每踏出一步便不能再回到原处，阶梯的四周是透明的，头顶上是无限天空，永远处在深夜。这个地方，时针会忘记使命，方向则毫无意义，唯有繁星闪烁银光将做道路的灯与烛。  
人该往哪去？做出选择吧。  
某段笔直的走廊，一双人影一路向前，繁星将她们的身影染成纯白色，后者正向前者搭话。  
“故事就这样结束了？”  
“是的，讲完了。”  
“‘另一个贝蕾丝’改变了选择，金鹿线艾黛尔贾特的命运也发生了改变，按照情节安排，那个时间最终会迎来皇帝的统一。统一之后，你将‘另一个贝蕾丝’带去彼岸，实现了约定。所以最后……三条故事线都成了一种结局。”  
“就是这样。”  
“但是‘另一个贝蕾丝‘为什么会那么容易接受你的安排？”  
“这很复杂。是许多原因综合的，可是有一个最主要最明确的。‘另一个贝蕾丝’是一位彻彻底底教师，她想要陪伴艾黛尔贾特并给予帮助，而金鹿线艾黛尔贾特渴求得到她的帮助，可是两个人都未曾袒露过真心。也许‘另一个贝蕾丝’察觉到了，但是她装聋作哑。毕竟失去艾黛尔贾特给她的打击太大了，再加上她的性格……我想普通的方法她一定不会听的。”  
“所以你就把她丢出去了吗。”  
“嗯，没想到真的会成功。本来一开始是只想找到她的……而且我本来就不能看见自己的未来。”  
“哈，明明这个故事讲述的主角是你呢。”  
“谁是主角并不重要，我们都叫贝蕾丝，遇到的全叫艾黛尔贾特。重要的是有了好结局。”  
“表面上看是你的故事，没想到是她的故事呢。”  
“故事总会结束，我们都是角色。”  
“你把天帝之剑给她了，就代表你舍弃了一切吗？”  
“嗯，我舍弃了，也接纳了。”  
“天帝之剑是塞罗斯教的圣物，手持天帝之剑的你是信仰的本身……现在的你可是一无所有了。”  
“表面上看是这样的。在很早之前，我就得到比现在失去的更重要的东西了，某个意义上可以用信念解释。和信仰相近又不相似。我相信会有创造出完美结局的未来，无论是她的故事，还是我的。在实现那个未来的机会出现为止，我会无数次、无限次地踏上旅程。那也是能被称作‘法则’的我的东西。”  
“你有想过自己吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你可一点都不像个神。”  
“是神明像极了人。”  
“契机是什么？”  
“艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我可不记得我们有熟到这种地步。”  
“以后会的。哼哼。”  
“这个故事结束了，那我现在能提下一个问题了吗？”“什么？”  
“你还没有讲完‘我们之间’的故事呢。”  
飘动衣袍的白色身影忽然拉开了眼前的门扉，一道耀眼的曙光向两人涌来……

艾黛尔贾特走近正在毁坏的边缘。  
地板、墙壁、屋顶部，她们变得像纸一样，随着一双透明手的撕扯变得粉碎，最终随风飘去远方。  
世界线正在被破坏，艾黛尔贾特直视前方，她望着远处什么都没有的地方。  
“原来世界被破坏后的样子是白色的。”  
贝蕾丝拉住艾黛尔贾特的衣摆，她什么也没说，只是把艾黛尔贾特从原来的位置上拉远一些。  
她让艾黛尔贾特站在她的面前。  
“我该告诉你真相了……艾黛尔贾特。”  
贝蕾丝看着艾黛尔贾特的眼睛轻声说道。  
艾黛尔贾特紫藤色的眼眸终于从那白色的魔咒里解脱，她微微抬头望向贝蕾丝包含绿与金的瞳孔，她的视线集中在其眼中竖着的那条兽瞳。  
贝蕾丝的脸没有任何表情，是第一次见面时的感觉。  
艾黛尔贾特的双眼从白色尽头的魔渊中抽离，却故意低下头选择了贝蕾丝看不到的角度。  
四周陷入死寂。就在贝蕾丝屏息下定决心开口之时，艾黛尔贾特上扬着的嘴角先发制人。  
“火焰纹章的事？”  
“还是说，是‘篡改历史给我（艾黛尔贾特）火焰纹章，并存活’这件事？”  
艾黛尔贾特歪头低侧身子看向贝蕾丝惊愕的眼睛，露出一抹狡黠的笑容。  
“只是这样？”  
“咦……？”  
十足的措手不及，贝蕾丝呆愣愣地看着艾黛尔贾特的表情，也看着艾黛尔贾特侧身望去那一片回归于白色的世界。  
“我曾有过想去致死追求坚持的道路。”  
“那是我唯一能够控制的结局，可那又怎样呢……往事随风更好。”  
“现在的我不是阿德勒斯忒亚帝国，也不是霸骸皇帝，更不是属于任何世界线的人……”  
她回过头，眼含笑意看向贝蕾丝。  
“我的故事已经结束了。”  
她走在白色的光彩中，皎洁无云，繁星满天。  
耀目的白只嫌光太强，她比那光亮柔和而幽暗。  
增加或减少一份明与暗，都会损害这份美。  
她的笑容如此温和，平静，而又心无旁贷。  
对贝蕾丝来讲，背着光露出笑脸的艾黛尔贾特就如这首诗一般。  
不如说，这幅情景让贝蕾丝想起这首最爱的诗。  
“呼。”  
贝蕾丝看着她，最终露出了笑容。  
在艾黛尔贾特还处于贝蕾丝笑容的惊讶时，贝蕾丝轻巧地取下了右手的戒指，就是那枚父亲——杰拉尔特赠送的，源自她的母亲——希特莉的戒指，是不用赘述的至宝。  
她将它用食指大拇指捏住戒指的廓，她曾戴着戒指的右手握住了艾黛尔贾特的右手，她用大拇指温柔地触摸着她的手背。  
艾黛尔贾特绷紧表情等着，她的呼吸开始改变，她呼出去的气带着颤，而她的眼睛却不曾离开那枚戒指。  
桃红色在她的脸颊落下，在两边散开，情绪就像墨水蔓延致表面。  
“这是我父亲留给我的戒指，”贝蕾丝低垂眉毛直视着紫藤色的眼眸轻柔得讲述着，她的眼中流光闪动。“我希望你能收下，艾黛尔贾特。”  
此时，贝蕾丝所直视的这片紫藤色已化为宝石。  
“艾尔。我希望你能用这个称呼我，这是属于我家人的称呼。”  
“艾尔。”  
贝蕾丝小心翼翼地叫她，当这个字词钻进艾黛尔贾特的耳朵中时，艾黛尔贾特的笑容内多了一丝欣慰。  
戒指被轻轻推入右手的无名指上，艾黛尔贾特用着柔和平静的眼神去观察欣赏着这枚来自于贝蕾丝的誓言。  
曾经她无法看清的款式与设计，现在就在她的手指间，戒指上反射的光亮随着她的角度变化雀跃起舞。  
“艾尔。”  
贝蕾丝张开手站在那里，等待着艾黛尔贾特。  
贝蕾丝安静地看着艾黛尔贾特，脸上挂着的微笑未减一分。  
艾黛尔贾特投进她的怀抱，她用双手环住贝蕾丝的腰把头抵在她的锁骨上，她用比刚刚还要大一点的力气拥抱她，侧耳聆听贝蕾丝的呼吸声。  
她们细嗅彼此身上的气息，眷恋着对方身上的温暖。  
“能告诉我你现在想要做什么吗？”  
趴在贝蕾丝心口处不愿离开的艾黛尔贾特闷闷出声。  
贝蕾丝搂着艾黛尔贾特向后靠去，她们两个人带着重力的牵制不断的朝后下沉，风不停地在两人的耳边怒吼，不可抗拒的力量也不断牵引两人下沉。  
她们下坠时的风将她们的头发吹起，它吹乱了两个人的头发，吹开了贝蕾丝遮住耳朵的鬓发，也吹开了艾黛尔贾特的额际，她们就那么向下坠落，任由重力伴随风暴环绕彼身。  
“好想看见一朵花开放。不是温室里成片种植的，也不是谁的墓穴前开放的。只是在路边小小的，毫不起眼的，甚至是随处都可见的花。我好想亲眼看看它是如何开放又是如何谢落的。去遍世界的每个角落，看遍所有不同的花。你愿意陪我吗？”  
“乐意至极。”  
尖啸的龙吟滑坡长空，在这归于无的世界内，曾有暖金色的龙来过此地，最后她抛下忐忑与不安，随着这个世界一起被世人抛掷脑后。  
她们离开后，黑鹫的挂饰被留在了原地，充满回忆的挂饰最终被虚无带走……

停滞不前的时之钟摆终于找回了最后一块零件，困于时间迷宫的神明终于发现了藏在寂寞中的微光，她终于不甘愿停滞，当她向其伸手之际，她发现自己被拉了一把，从此往后她的人生轨迹将会伴随着另一个人一齐同行。

这是可能性中最好的结局，随后将至得是……另一个颇为不幸结局……的后续。


End file.
